sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ShimatheHedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fanon Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShimatheHedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KPZSR1 (Talk) 2010-03-27T00:01:16 Hi, Shima. Guy's not giving up (but don't bother him, until Twi can settle this down) and that he should never threaten you. Guy never had a GF at all. So... yeah and hugs I love you no matter what, Alyssa ;). --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be okay and Guy shouldn't harras me or you, just like he did to Chem. --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh-huh. Anyway, are you relieved yet (just wondering)? --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alyssa, you here too? Guyviroth's killing SFW isn't he? My Widdle Killing Machine Be my guest. My Widdle Killing Machine Don't worry, Alyssa. At least you're safe with me. --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Mhm, That's what Artemis was doing. My Widdle Killing Machine This'll be unlike SFW, we allow Crossovers, but you can put your comics in mainspace if you worry about it much. My Widdle Killing Machine Indeed, Alyssa. --'An admin of SFW'--''PM me if ya need help!'' 00:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and if there is one person you should never trust, is Guy. You can trust me 9along with Ryu and the others), because you're always there for me (as I do the same for you). --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 00:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) and kisses Me too, Alyssa.... me too... --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Alyssa, let's stay away from Guy. He's already done enough damage on SFW for today. In the meantime, just keep moving all of your characters and articles on this Wiki. --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Or I can restore them for you, if Guy goes nuclear and such, like deleting your articles. --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I with ya there! --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) An offer... Ok, Shima, Vamp threw this ball into the park, and I thought I'd tell you my thoughts on it: He thinks you should take Guy's place as an admin, and I would love to see you in that place. Whadda ya say? [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 01:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Positive. You've got what it takes. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 01:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) YAAAAAYY!!!! deep kiss to Alyssa in the lips --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure you can, Alyssa. I'll help you out. You'll be the greatest admin ever ^_^. --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Listen, I know how you feel about Guy. believe me, I do too. But once he's out of our way, maybe you can do the honors into putting him out of the picture? --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know being an admin isn't easy, at first, but once you get used to it, you'll have no problems at all. If you need help, don't be afraid to ask me. Cause you know, I'll always love you, even if you get angry, sad, afraid or happy. I'm always there for you. --'So long SFW :'('--''We'll miss you....'' 01:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I think you should take Guy's place as admin. You said you wanted to. I want to be an admin as well, but I'm going to wait my turn and eventually, it'll happen. So... now what? What do we do now? --'My new' home, I guess... Ciao for now, SFW... So, this might seem like a selfish comment, but do you think we could go over to Anima Fanon and RP there for a bit while the others get their pages up and running again? --[[User:Vampire93|'My new']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'home, I']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'guess...']] That's the problem, getting it back.. Alyssa a sorrowful look. My Widdle Killing Machine My friends...It's coming up slightly, I'm rallying now! OH HELL YEAH! My Widdle Killing Machine Hey Shima, I need you and J to help get everyone back to SFW, and help things settle. Can you do that?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well then, tell them that for now, the wiki is going to calm down and take a break from all of the fighting. Also, they don't have to listen to anything Guy says if they don't want to. Everything he says are just words, and don't mean anything unless they respond to it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Now first thing's first, get Twi to come back, and get him to do something about Guy.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. I'd probably just screw everything up again. =/ --Money Maker' 15:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) How do you know that? I didn't think I'd screw up when I was a crat! Now look at the wiki! --Money Maker' 16:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, um, new RP Exclusive to here? The Warriors Within My Widdle Killing Machine Hey Shima, what's up? Cynder Well, I'm watching blog comments to see if I need to jump in and help a friend. I'm an emotional wreck right now, but surprisingly I'm pretty calm. Once in awhile I find myself so stressed I can't help but laugh for no reason, or roar. I'm okay at the moment, but I'm ready for anything anyone can through at me. I'm wondering how things will trun out right now..Cynder Thanks. I just don't know if Guyviroth would be able to read messages I leave you. Cynder Mm, but I saw the blog he made here.. Cynder Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC)